Defying Logic
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: The Invaders are gone but they left behind an Alchemical plague. With little choice left, Roy decides to contact the only person who could solve this problem. But what surprises will the present-time Edward have for Fuhrer Roy Mustang? Post Movie


**_Preview_**

* * *

**_'Elemental-Zer0 Productions'_**

**_Presents…_**

* * *

A sharp knock on the door echoed loudly across the cold office. Roy looked up wearily.

"Come in."

* * *

**_A Mimi-Corp "Film" (Story)_**

* * *

Riza Hawkeye stepped into the room, her eyes slightly puffy.

"Sir," She started hesitantly. He knew the words but she still had to say them. "We… we lost another one."

* * *

**_In Association with the Fan Fiction. Net-work_**

* * *

He'd expected it but it still felt like a punch to the gut. He gripped his pen in a white knuckled fist, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration.

"Who was it?" Again Riza was hesitant. Someone close then…

"Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong, Sir."

Roy clenched his jaw in grief.

"No…"

* * *

_**In the wake of The Intruder's spectacular departure, another terrifying threat has crept in. An epidemic of gigantic proportion has spread across Amestris, taking no mercy as it strikes man, woman and child alike…**_

* * *

The Rockbell household had become a makeshift hospital… Pinako sighed as she glanced around the workshop. Small hand made beds dotted the floor with sick people lain on top of them.

She spotted their friends from the market, the fruit stall if she remembered correctly. The youngest was the victim here; the boy was constantly crying. It felt like a knife had twisted itself into a tight knot deep inside her. She couldn't do anything to ease their pain. Nothing had worked.

"Mama!" The young woman beside the bed jumped up and pulled her son close, cooing hushed promises of love and hope that she knew wouldn't come. Pinako turned away from the scene, returning to the house, surveying her own helplessness.

Winry Rockbell lay sleeping soundly on her bed. The heart monitor giving her the only comfort that her Granddaughter was still alive.

"Don't give up yet Winry… Have faith."

* * *

**_It seems to feed on alchemists in particular and where normal humans are recovering slowly, Alchemists are dying long and suffering deaths..._**

* * *

"Don't worry Fletcher; we'll get through this…" Russell grated through clenched teeth. The pain was beyond anything he'd ever felt. But he pushed himself through the rain, his bare feet slipping in the wet mud. Fletcher remained limp in his arms, his small chest moving shallowly.

"I can't lose you too, Fletcher… just hold on…"

* * *

**_And still there is no cure…_**

* * *

"Isn't there anything you can do? People are dying out there!" Havoc cried, his fear for losing his loved one driving him now.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is unlike anything I have ever seen. It's unlike anything we've ever dreamed of… It's a completely new disease!" The doctor explained a little nervously.

"So figure it out. Isn't that what you did with all the other illnesses mankind discovered?" Havoc growled, turning his glaring gaze onto the stout doctor.

"It's not that simple sir, every disease we've ever face has been bacterial based, it's only ever been a matter of finding another organic bacteria that feeds on it. But this… this is something completely different. I've never seen anything like it." The doctor paused, heaving a sigh. "It's like it's from another planet…"

Havoc's head snapped up. A thought hitting him so hard he was still reeling from it when he spoke. "No… not another planet, but another world perhaps?"

* * *

**_Fuhrer Roy Mustang is hard pushed to find a solution before Alchemists are wiped from the earth completely. And his last fleeting thought is of one person who knows the secrets of the Gate of Truth._**

* * *

"Sir, I figured it out! The disease came from the other world, the one where Ed and Al are now. Those Invaders must've brought it with them when they attacked!" Roy looked over the top of his steepled hands to where Havoc was sat.

"If this is true Havoc," Riza interjected from the corner, "then it is a break through but what we want to know is how to stop it."

Roy watched, a little surprised, as Havoc jumped out of his seat to address Riza spontaneously.

"But don't you see? To stop it we have to go to this other world and find out!"

It was Roy's turn to jump to his feet.

"Are you out of your mind, soldier? Those people attacked us, what makes you think they'll just hand over their secrets?" He snarled angrily. If it were that simple he'd have done it already! But Havoc wasn't finished.

"We may not be able to ask them nicely Sir, but we both know someone who can. And he's already over there!" Roy stopped his thoughts. But his mood didn't change. Alchemy was for Alchemists so it was understandable that Havoc didn't understand the implications of its use…

"Even if I said yes, we still have one major problem."

"What's that?" Havoc frowned, sensing a bomb about to drop.

"Ed and Al were the only ones who knew how to get there." All were silent for a while, lost in their own devastating thoughts.

Until Roy spoke again.

"Riza." The blonde hard eyed woman looked up from her spot. "Find me Edward's notes." She looked at him with a suspicious eye.

"Edward's notes? Why?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Havoc dared to grin.

Roy gave a throaty cough before meeting her eyes. "Because we're going to try and pay him a little visit." Havoc gave a yell of success but Riza only frowned.

"Are you sure that's wise sir?" She asked sending the Fuhrer a veiled message. Roy closed his remaining eye, knowing what Riza was asking.

"We can't beat this on our own. We've exhausted all our resources. Too many people are dying. If this is our last shot, then so be it. We're going to find Edward."

* * *

**_But what surprises does our favourite Alchemist have in store? Will his new found dedication and loyalties permit him to leave our world and once again save his home-world from total destruction?_**

* * *

"I can't leave Roy, I can't leave her; I'm all she has now. This is her world, this is her life. I can't take that away from her."

"Even if thousands of peoples' lives depended on it?"

"I'm not leaving her."

"Then bring her with you…"

* * *

**_Or will this new disease give way to a new threat, with an even darker agenda?_**

* * *

Elemental-Zer0 gives to you;

~ * **Defying Logic** * ~

(Coming soon to a Fan Fiction website near you!)

**(P.S This is NOT a 'Mary-Sue' Fic…)**

Disclaimer: This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime Series; FullMetal Alchemist, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All Characters and other material related to the T.V Show/Manga Comic that is used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi) takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offense that may be taken but truly not meant.

However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with FullMetal Alchemist are Copyright © 2010 to Elemental-Zer0 (Aka Mimi).


End file.
